Behind Closed Doors
by jelly22234
Summary: The fellowship has been separated, and Gimli has stormed off. Left on their own, what are a man and an elf to do? Contains m/m slash


It was a cool afternoon when Gimli had decided to throw a temper tantrum. The dwarf ranted and raved at the elf and the man, before storming off, muttering something about finding a tavern, or possibly a brothel. Either way, it was clear that neither of them would be seeing him again until morning, not that either of them were concerned; Gimli knew how to take care of himself.

So the elf and the man sat by the fire in silence, until, of course, Aragorn asked a question

"How long has it been since you were with a woman?"

"A very long time, years, I believe." Legolas responded instantly. If Aragorn's question surprised him, he didn't let it show.

"What about a man?"

"An even longer time, I prefer women." The blonde stated emotionlessly. Aragorn nodded in agreement. The two fell back into silence, as they stared at the dancing flames.

"We can, if you would like." Legolas said, not looking away from the fire. Aragorn was a lot worse at hiding his surprise that the elf was.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me. If you like, I will allow you to take me."

"Why would you do that?" Aragorn puzzled. Legolas raised one pristine eyebrow.

"I do not wish to share that with you."

"Okay. I'll accept, but first, if I go through with this, I want to make something very clear to you; I don't love you. This is purely physical, there are no emotions involved." Aragorn said, peering into the elves blue eyes to make certain he understood.

"I am under no such delusions; I understand the need for physical contact, despite the common belief."

"Trust me, I know."

Legolas nodded once, looking somewhere between completely peaceful, and having a pole stuck up his arse, although Aragorn couldn't help but wonder what his expression would be when that actually happened.

Aragorn had lied, not about loving the elf; the only affection he had for him was that of brotherly affection. He had lied about it being purely out of a need for contact; in truth there were two reasons why he accepted: reason one was, quite frankly, the gracefulness reminded him of Arwen, and he ached to hold her, but the other reason was out of curiosity. He had known the elf for quite some time, and throughout that entire time, he had never once seen him be anything other than perfectly in control, he yearned to see if he could cause the elf to lose his perfect facade, even if only for a second.

"Shall we?" The blonde inquired, gesturing towards the bedrolls.

"Certainly." Aragorn murmured with a smirk. The man stood, and began removing his clothes. The elf did the same, folding them neatly on a log.  
The man and the elf stood naked, staring at one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Legolas broke first, and approached Aragorn.

"You're not as graceful as usual." Aragorn noted, before he could silence himself.

"Ah, I understand. You wish me to appear more feminine," The elf replied. A seductive look crossed his flawless face, and he began swaying his hips ever so slightly as he walked. "Does this please you?"

"Very much." Aragorn murmured under his breath, licking his lips. Many features of the elf were extremely feminine, but seeing him like that, Aragorn felt himself start to go hard with desire. The elf noticed immediately, and smirked.

The blonde walked past Aragorn to the bedrolls, he extended a hand which brushed the man hardening member, making Aragorn gasp. Legolas sat down on the bedrolls, and cocked his head to the side, slowly his legs fell open.

Evidently the elf knew what he was doing, because the man was starting to breathe heavier, and he had grown near painfully hard. He sauntered over to the bedrolls and dropped to one knee before Legolas. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the perfectly silky ones of the elf. Legolas kissed back, and the kiss began to grow more heated and passionate. Legolas found himself on his back, with Aragorn looming over him, the man was panting lightly.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked breathily into the elf's ear.

"Yes, I have been for quite some time." Legolas replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Smug bastard, we'll see if you're still perfect by the time I'm done you."

"Try me."

"I intend to. Would you like to moisten me up?"

"I agreed to do this with you, but there are some levels that under no circumstances will I pander to. If you bring your manhood anywhere near my mouth, I will bite it." The elf responded with a completely straight face. Aragorn chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured." He brought three fingers up to the elf's mouth instead. "Suck."

That Legolas did with no pushing; he wrapped his mouth around the three digits and began to suck them. He swirled his tongue around them, thoroughly moistening each one. The elves tongue was soft, like a new-born puppy. Elves truly were made to perfection.

Aragorn pulled his fingers away from the elf, and replaced them with his mouth, kissing the elf. His hand trailed lower and lower, while he sucked, nibbled, and kissed the flawless skin around Legolas' neck and pointed ears. He found he got a delightful reaction when he nibbled on the sensitive tips of the elf's ears. The first gasp he got out of the elf came when his fingers first made contact with the elf's entrance, and it was music to his ears.

Slowly he pushed the first finger in, followed by a second. The elf shut his eyes and bit his lip to ward off the initial pain. Aragorn scissored his fingers, and stretched the elf. He added the third finger, and Legolas bit down harder on his lip. He moved his fingers about, thrusting them occasionally, until he deemed the elf to be prepared well enough, it was certainly turning the elf on, based on how erect his member was.

The man pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. He leaned down and kissed the elf's soft lips once more, before pushing in. Legolas cried out, and forced his teeth back into his lip.

"Relax, love. Relax, it will fade." Aragorn murmured into the elf's ears, once more nibbling on the tips. Legolas' mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and after he second he nodded for Aragorn to continue.

The man started his thrusts out small, so the elf could adjust, which he did quite quickly. Legolas ground against Aragorn, telling him to go faster. The man obliged, speeding up his thrusts, and pulling out near to the tip before slamming back in again. The elf rose to meet his thrusts, pushing him in deeper.

Aragorn's hand slid in between them, and seized the elf's member; he began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The first moan caught the man off guard; it took him a second to realize that Legolas had been the one to make the noise. The elf's face was distorted into an expression of pure and complete euphoria, but still, it remained perfect.

The moans increased tenfold when Aragorn found a certain spot that made the elf's vision turn white with pleasure.

"Oh Gods, Aragorn!" The elf cried out as he rapidly approached his peak. The man could feel the increasing tightness, telling him that his wasn't too far away either. They both increased their pace as they neared the end.

Legolas climaxed first, spilling his seed onto their stomachs with a cry of something in elvish, followed by Aragorn's name. Aragorn followed a few minutes later, releasing deep within the elf. The man and the elf collapsed next to each other, each a sweaty and panting heavily.

Both were so lost in their lost euphoric states that neither heard the crunching of the heavy boots until it was right next to them. Both their heads flew to stare wide eyed at the dwarf.

"By the mines of Moria, I leave you two alone for a few hours, and now I find you naked and... And sweaty! Good thing the rest of the fellowship never discovered what you two do when left on your own!" Gimli exclaimed, swinging his arms around.

"Oh please, dwarf, you are merely jealous because we chose not to invite you." Legolas said without even a moment to think about it.

"Think maybe I could next time?" The dwarf asked hopefully. Legolas sighed and let his head fall back on the bedrolls.

"I'd sooner live the rest of my celibate than bed you, dwarf."

"Well that's fair; I'd rather screw a boulder than touch an elf!"

"That I would like to see." The elf and the dwarf bantered. Aragorn chuckled and let his head fall back on the bedroll as well.

Perhaps next time with the dwarf wouldn't be so bad, the man thought, who knows, it could be fun.


End file.
